In capacity and spectrum constrained, multiple-access communication system, two goals are omnipresent: the successful transfer of information, and the minimization of such transmissions from disrupting other transfers. Often these goals are in conflict with each other, and thus represent opportunity for system optimization.
In a cellular network, for example, the creation of a positive user experience is the success criteria for the transport of information. Often this metric is further defined as the quality of service of a particular user task or application. In contrast, this activity can be viewed by its effect on other network users, specifically through the usage of limited system resources and through the creation of channel interference.